Hello
by forbiddenist
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Riku is a normal, rich, good-looking eighteen-year-old, walking out of a pub one night, he sees something he should not have seen... Genre's Supernatural cause it isn't exactly Horror Discontinued.
1. Hello

**Hello**

He sat alone on the playground swings, his ocean eyes hidden behind violet shades. Cinnamon brown hair tucked under a black cap, lithe body clad in a white shirt and black pants, around his shoulders a black hooded jacket and around his neck a chain which had a chrome crown hanging from it.

His skin was almost as pale as paper, his head spun, lack of blood. This boy was not normal, for his lips hid a secret that could chill the bones of those not very comfortable with legends, myths and horror. This boy was a Vampire. Around him were tall, tall, buildings. But he had had enough.

_A boy with skin as pale as paper and hard as marble, a boy cursed never to age and die. _

He would sit here and wait for that large fire sphere to come and burn him into ashes.

_A cursed boy. A boy doomed to die by the light of the sun and live off the blood of the living. _

_Eternal suffering._

He was ready.

* * *

The sun was coming up. Riku stepped out of the pub smiling, slender hand running through his hair; he walked past the playground he had so often played at when he was a kid. And he saw what he thought was a dream.

Was it the alcohol?

No, it was reality.

That pale boy sitting at the swings, wearing purple shades that had slid down to that slender bridge of his nose, revealing ocean blue eyes that almost seemed too bright to be human. His clothing clung loosely to his body, but still revealed some of his slender curves. And that skin...too pale to be human...

He walked closer to the boy, his footsteps heavy and unsteady. The boy jerked, he was obviously heard.

Riku had just stood there, outside the playground fence, staring open-mouthed at the boy he looked no more than fifteen that sat on the swing. And he had spoken.

"Hello."

The boy had stared at him for what seemed a long time, before replying,  
"Hello."

The sun had risen now, it rays peeped through the spaces of the buildings around them, falling on Riku and on the mysterious boy.

The boy had looked up scared.

Riku had silently gasped as he saw what was happening to the beautiful person that sat on the swing.

The sun was burning him.


	2. Hello

**Hello**

The stranger did not move his hand away from the light that fell upon it, he did not move away from the light that burned him. Riku had just stood there staring. The boy wasn't human!

_Let me die, I've had more than enough...Let me rest at last.... _

He heard the voice of the silver eyes boy as his vision grew blurry.

_Let me see the sun..._

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

Riku pulled the boy off the swing, out of the scorching rays of light. The boy had groaned in pain when Riku touched him. He took off the yellow jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around the place where the boy's skin was most exposed, setting him on his shoulder, he made for his car.

_Hang on..._

Riku started the engine of the 2005 Lotus Elise, seating the younger boy in the passenger seat, he started for home.

_Holy cow..._

* * *

Kairi set the beautiful stranger on the bed of one of the empty bedrooms of the apartment. Riku had brought him home so suddenly, and had expected her to take care of the boy.

_"Make sure he does not come in contact with sunlight, Kairi."_

Kairi sighed. 'Just because I'm a part time nurse....'

The boy looked so peaceful...his lashes were long and dark, his face skillfully sculpted by the hands of angels, his hair seemingly spiky but soft, skin flawless white...

Kairi reached to touch the boy's face.

An ocean blue eye met her brown ones.

"Ack!" Her voice was heard throughout the block.

Riku had flung the door open, nearly throwing it off its hinges.

The boy had curled into a ball on the bed, covering his ears, his eyes closed tightly.

Riku had to grab the stranger by the shoulders and shake him before he would let go.

"W-what?" the tone was not questioning, neither was it angry. It was just plain confused.

Blue eyes scanned his surroundings, the large luxurious rooms, the two people in the room with him, the curtained windows.

__

_Is this Hell?_

"Hey, you're healed." Riku looked the boy over; his skin had become once again the flawless white at the playground.

"...Yes...." The boy had just stared at Riku, a slight blush on his cheeks, and then looked at Kairi, who just stood there watching his cousin man handle the stranger.

Riku had smiled, patting the boy's shoulder.

"...Great..."

The boy watched Riku tilt his head, silver strands falling on his cheek. He looked away.

"What's your name?" The boy looked up again, into those sky blue eyes that were Riku's.

He hesitated before replying with his head bowed,  
"Sora."


	3. Hello

**Hello**

"Aren't you afraid?" Sora stared into the other boy's sky blue eyes, seeking an answer through expression alone.

_I'm not afraid of anything._

"No." Sora smiled, reaching out to touch Riku's hand. Riku had flinched when there was contact.

"Can you feel it? The cold of my skin?" He led Riku's fingers to his pulse point. Riku's eyes were locked on Sora, every move he made.

"Do you feel a pulse, Riku?" Sora looked up and stared at Riku again, a slight smile on his lips. Riku felt paralyzed, he felt the ice cold hand on his own, felt that piercing gaze. And he stared. They were like that for what seemed minutes. Kairi had left earlier, giving the excuse of having to meet her friend at the mall.

"No." It was a calm response; Riku had just stared at Sora's lips for what seemed like forever.

_So perfect..._

"Riku?" Riku leaned closer to the other boy, he didn't know what he was doing; he just felt it was right. Riku's hand reached to touch Sora's cheek, fingers gently clipping Sora's ear. Sora's ocean blue eyes were closed, his brows furrowed, as if in denial, in pain.

Riku pulled away. Sora had a hand on his chest as well.

"I'm one hundred and seven this year, Riku. I can't do this." Riku headed for the door.

Turning around and flashing a smile, he had said,  
"I understand."

* * *

Riku sat in the living room of the apartment his parents had bought for him; he was eighteen, old enough to live alone. 

He leaned back, letting his muscles relax,

"One hundred and seven is it?"

He got up and made for his room. It was unusually neat for a boy that was living alone; then again, his parents never tolerated mess. He reached for the calculator on the shelf, and punched in a few numbers.

_Ye gods. _

He opened the door silently, peering in to see the smaller boy lying on the bed, eyes closed, breathing steady. He looked simply angelic. He lay on his stomach, his right hand lay naturally next to his face, his left on the other side of him. Those rose petal lips were slightly open,

_So childish...cute. _

Riku moved closer, his hand twitched. It ached to have contact with that cold, flawless and beautiful skin, ached to hold that slender icy hand.

_Wait...what am I thinking?_

Riku backed away.

"I like girls."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Right you are it's going to be yaoi or at least shonen-ai so if you're not comfy please stop here, lest you read something you dislike and condemn me in the later chapters...

Thanks to all my reviewers....I won't be mean anymore.....- keep giving me your comments, ne?

KH doesn't belong to me. Never did, never will.

-forbiddenist


End file.
